1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package device and to a semiconductor package device including a piezoelectric module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic device with a touch panel (such as a fingerprint recognition module), a switch bottom or a vibration motor can be used to provide a vibration feedback for a user who touches the touch panel. However, a relatively great thickness of the switch bottom or the vibration motor can hinder miniaturization of the electronic device.